


"Can I beat him up?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Can I beat him up?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Can I beat him up?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Can I beat him up?"

"Can I beat him up?" Felicity asked, her arms crossed against her chest. 

They had captured one of The Triad’s previous suppliers, and realized that along with drug trafficking, the man was also involved in illegal animal trafficking.

"After we get the information we need out of him, Felicity," Oliver replied. He stepped forward and pulled the man’s blindfold off. Turning on his voice disrupting device, he spoke again. "Where are they? The drugs?"

"That’s for me to know and for you to never find out," The man laughed. Oliver gave him a few swift punches to the gut, making Felicity flinch. "Alright! Alright! I’ll tell you! They’re in a warehouse on the north side of the city! Enough already!"

"Digg, take Roy and find that warehouse. Then call Detective Lance and make sure they make an arrest," Oliver ordered.

"What are you gonna do about him?" Digg asked.

"Felicity wants to know where the animals are," He replied. "So we’re gonna find out."


End file.
